Fun Box
by Silph.co
Summary: In the cover of night two individuals conspire on the rooftop of an Ice Cream Factory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A lone Heist

A cold dark night ensues as two shadowy figures conspire on the rooftop of an ice cream factory.

"Puddin. I don't think this is such a good idea"

The female exclaims with uncertainty in her words to her fellow criminal.

"Oh my deer Pooh. Have we forgotten the plan already"?

The male figure smiles and as he approaches his female companion he lifts his right hand to gain his female companion's focus and with his left hand pushes her. Resulting in her falling backwards through the skylight of the roof. The female gives a low scream and grabs a hold of her harness already in place to stabilize her fall and prevent her from hitting the floor. The male shadowy figure peeks through the now missing skylight and humorously announces.  
"Now Pooh was that so hard!. Get to it and don't forget to clean up the glass"  
Pooh mumbles to her self and slowly lowers herself to the floor and begins to pick up the shards of glass occasionally lacerating herself but continues to pick up the shards. After her clean up she unharnesses herself and begins to waddle deeper into the Ice cream factory.

Some time has passes as she tries to figure out the machinery in the factory she finally figures out where the source of the ice cream flows and waddles towards it. She find herself in a room with a big tank in the center of the room and stairs leading to the top of a catwalk near the tank's main hatch. Pooh lets out a disapproving sigh then proceeds to slowly climb the ladder. Her baggy clown suit in contrast to her normal skin tight suit made it hard for her to move swiftly and drain her energy much faster but she was determined to finish what she had started. Once at the top she moves towards the tank's main hatch then inspects it. She finds herself looking down at creamy freshly churned ice cream and uses her index finger to scoop a bit to have a taste.

"Delicious"

She then puts her hand inside her baggy clown suit and pulls out a satchel with a few vials inside she opens them up and pours then onto the ice cream batch. She then looks over the main panel and turns it on. the machine begins to pump the tainted batch into a processing lower tank where the batch is flavored and sweetened further. After a few hours of noise the tank stops and the freezer light turns on in the lower area of the room. Pooh then begins to climb down towards the now highlighted cooler door and peeks in seeing the batch already administered into individual cardboard ice cream containers on a conveyor belt. She then moves over to the loading dock and opes the dock door. Inspecting the dock entrance she sees an ice cream delivery truck and proceeds to take it. She parks it on the loading entranced and opens the trucks loading cargo door. Inside she finds a pallet and pallet jack and moves it towards the freezer entrance. She opens the freezer door and immediately get a surge of chill down her spine and shivers but pushes forward and pulls the jack and pallet inside. Stocking the tainted ice cream into the jack she starts to feel nauseous and moves to a corner of the room and vomits. Feeling ill she finishes stocking the ice cream and moves the pallet onto the delivery truck, check the cooling system if functioning and closes the loading doors. climbs up the ladder to the main tank catwalk and damages the control panel. Locks up the factory and drives the delivery truck towards one of her puddins warehouses. She makes a phone call and a angry voice voice on the phone exclaims.

"What too you so long"

A nervous reply by Pooh.

"I'm sorry Puddin I had to wait for the machine to do its thing. But I delivered it to the warehouse and its ready for distribution"

A more calm voice replies

"Thats a good girl"

Pooh then squeaks and replies

"Putting there is something I need to tell yo..."

A sudden click, Puddin had just hug up the phone will Pooh was in mid sentence.  
She looks at her phone for a moment and then makes another phone call. A woman answers the phone call. Pooh then speaks with an unsettling voice.

"Its getting worse. I need another session"

Pooh then hangs up and proceeds to waddle into the distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can't Handle the Truth

Pooh finds herself in an old abandoned building and proceeds to enter with a drained face and groggy eyes and slight  
slouch on her posture. Inside plants cover the walls with beautiful flowers with thorns or all colors. She smiles and continues to waddle deeper into the structure. Finally reaching the center a Massive room with enormous plants scattered everywhere Pooh shouts.

"Red I'm here"

Pooh then collapses. Seconds later one of the plants in the center of the room opens its mouth and a beautiful girl with red hair appears.

"Oh Hearts why do you push yourself so"

Red then has her plants pick Pooh up and tentacles impale themselves into different parts of her body suctioning her green hued blood out of her body. Pooh begins to regain consciousness after a few moments. Red then speaks.

"Heart I'm not sure how much more of this your body can take"  
Heart replies with confidence

"Not much longer Red. Not much longer"

Red sittings on one of her plants arms crosses with a serious look replies

"I'm sure your problems will not finish with that. When do you plan to inform him"

Heart sighs with discontent and answers

"I been trying to tell him but"

Hearts is interrupted by Red

"Tell him nothing Hearts you had almost nine moths I can't even understand how he never noticed even with the baggy clothes you been wearing"

Hearts replies with a weak tone

"I just can't seem to find the right time to do it. Its not that simple"  
Red sighs and stands up the plants then bring Hearts down and release her. Red then walks over towards a small chemistry set she had set up a few feet away from her. Hearts recovers herself and follows Red.

"Hearts what we talked about before is getting worse. The dialysis I have been performing is becoming problematic and its been killing my beauties the toxicity has reach levels I can't even reproduce. But that is not all the amount of aphrodisiac levels are starting to worry me"

Hearts answers

"What does it mean will everything be OK"

A few moments of silence then Red replies.

"I am no longer certain but the time is nearing its end nothing much we can do but see first hand how it will play out. I can't promise everything will be OK Hearts this is nothing like I have ever seen before."

Red pauses for a few moments while looking at the new filled vial of green hued blood extracted from Hearts. Then Red notices the cracks beginning to appear on the vial. Red shakes her head and speak.

"This was so unsettling I had someone help me with the research Hearts. We found out this is extremely potent and corrosive and we can not understand how anything can survive with this inside of them. The tissue samples I extracted also are unique this blood has extraordinary healing properties towards your tissue but because you are not the source its still toxic to you. The level of regeneration is extraordinary we have never seen anything like it before. Its so complex we can't even duplicate it. After some time the samples began to find their ways out turning from liquids to gas as if mutating we had no choice but burning the place down as to not let it out"

Hearts replied with confusion in her voice

"What does it mean"?

Red looks over to Hearts and smirks

"Indeed"

Red pauses looking at hearts worried face then continues

"Things are going to get very interesting is as much as i can assure you Hearts so stay close the time is almost up"

Red then lights the cracking vial on fire and picks up a prepared syringe and walks towards Hearts. Hearts makes a displeasing face and whines

"Not again Red please"

Red reaches for her before she has a Chance to get away then states.

"This is required if you wish to do as you please"  
Hearts coincides and closes her eyes. After the shot is administered Red turns back attention to her chemistry station and states.

"You may go now Hearts"

Hearts then rubs her arm and grunts then waddles out of the building. Walking for miles after leaving Reds compound Hearts begins to feel sick again and vomits into a nearby dumpster. Once relieved of the nausea Hearts begins to feel contractions and with a stunned voice states.

"Oh no not now"

Hearts holds her abdomen and falls to her knees with an expression of pain and realized this was going to be a long night s she looks up sand notices multiple shadowy figures looking down on her she looses consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

Hearts wakes up in a complete darkness and a rancid enveloping her sense of smell. Feeling numb Hearts begins to  
flail about and soon notices she in a dumpster she opens the hatch to reveal the moonlight shining bright. her clothes missing and no sign of her once bulging abdomen. Hearts exclaims.

"No no where. what"

Hearts dives into the dumpster looking about shouting

"Make a sound make a sound"

After a few minutes Hearts jumps out of the Dumpster and flips it over. Hearts then rummages around the waste but does not find what she is looking for. Hearts begins to tear up and screams into the night. After a few minutes of distress Hearts looks around her surroundings and notices she is in the same location she lost consciousness in and begins to sprint towards Reds compound. As Hearts approaches Reds compound she notices she has been drudged as she feels no pain or exhaustion.

Upon reaching Reds compound she bolts through the doors and reaches the main chamber holding now dead plants and flowers. Hearts screams out

"Red"!

From the corner of Hearts eyes she notices Red standing in front of her lab station. Red turn towards Hearts and exclaims

"Hearts where have you been. Where are your clothes"

Hearts Bolts towards Red and grabs a hold of her shoulders then screams.

"Hes gone. He was taken from me we need to find him"

Red tries and calm Hearts down

"Hearts tell me what is the last thing you remember"

Hearts cries and falls to her knees then with great distress and agony replies.

"After I left your Compound earlier today I walked for a few miles, I started to fill nauseous I then felt contractions moments after a started to lose consciousness I saw multiple shadowy figures looking down on me. I then woke up not to long again inside a dumpster near where i lost consciousness. I then ran here"

Red with a puzzled look informs Hearts.

"Hearts you have been missing for a little over a month I searched everywhere for you. So I began to assume your puddin had found out about your condition and done something crazy. So I confronted him but to no avail he had not knowledge of you whereabouts so I have been keeping a close eye on him ever since"

Red orders a dying plants tentacles to pierce Hearts and pump out her blood.

"Hold still Hearts I need to inspect your body"

The plant extracts blood from Hearts and deposits a sample in a few vials Red had at her lab station. the blood has more of a natural red color. Red then states

"Your blood is returning to normality"

Red then places the blood vials into an incubator.

"My pets sense large traces of morphine in your blood. Twilight Sleep I suspect"

Hearts is released and she replies.

"What does that mean Red what is going on"

Red looks over at Hearts with a saddened look and speaks.

"Hearts whoever these people where have taken your child. You have been missing too long to actually pick up a trail I am unsure how to proceed from here. My plants did not note any scents left in your body the only scents left are mine as if the last month did not happen to you"

With a distraught expression Hearts begins to cry. Red tries to comfort Hearts as the room is filled with cries of despair and agony. Some time passed as Heart continued to sulk she raised her head and told Red.

"I need to tell Puddin. He might help me look for him"

Red replied

"I don't think that is such a good idea now. He may not take the news well I recommend you sustain this information indefinitely"

Red then looked over at her Lab and continued

"Plus I am unsure who took him but he is defiantly not hurt and regardless of what might of transpired on that day he will be fine. I will keep informed on anything involving your endeavor. But rest assure he will not be harmed"

Red paused for a moment then continued

"Or can't"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Commander

A cold night envelops the city of demons as a knock on a door and firm voice asks.

"Commander a moment of your time"

Commander replies with a serene voice.

"Enter"

The firm voice male calmly opens the door and walks in closing the door behind him. The firm voice male walks towards the Commander who is standing next to a chemistry set surrounded by vials and requests

"Commander take a look at these"

The firm voice male hands the Commander a small stack of papers and continues.

"New Intel suggests the Enterprise is harboring a prototype weapon. Intel suggest this device is capable of harming even the Supers"

The Commander puts the stacks of papers down. and replies

"Uses the green stuff"

The firm voice male states

"No Commander, this seams to use raw energy but it seems to be partially effective, Also word on the street is the crazies are plotting to siege the prototype held in the compound tonight"

The Commander turns towards the firm voice and states

"Well Conrad. Get the men ready. Its about time we make ourselves known"

Conrad nods and walk outside. Conrad closes the door behind him and announces to the small crowd.  
"Service! Its game time"

As Conrad's last words are spoken everyone rushes and scatters about. Conrad walk towards a table with weapons and picks up an assault rifle and loads it then shouts.

"No holding back. This is our unavailing, all the time spent training has lead up to this moment. Don't disappoint the Commander"

Conrad walks outside to see tanks, attack choppers and armored vehicles prepping up for battle. Conrad then turns towards his base to revile the Commander walking towards him.

"Commander we are set to go"

The Commander begins to walk towards the closest armored vehicle and climbs in. Conrad runs up to the drivers seat and speeds away. Tanks and Attack choppers following behind.

MEANWHILE!

Explosions ensue the Enterprise compound as Soldiers placed around the building hold and defend. A well equipped  
soldiers walks towards a caped figure and announces.

"We have them pinned down, its only a matter of time before they give up. All their men are out only ones left are the generals. Alpha squad is now approaching their location"

The soldier chuckles and continues.

"Here they thought they could come and siege this place and now they are hiding with their tails between their legs"

The Caped man replies

"Call your men back I will deal with them"

The Caped man jumps over the railing and glides towards the moving Alpha squad. Landing in front of them. The Caped man begins to move forward to the pinned down generals.

IN THE DISTANCE!

Multiple figures scramble while two argue

"Puddin! what do we do? I don't see a way out"

Puddin then reloads his gun and replies

"Pooh it ain't over till the fat lady sings"

Not too far from their position a woman shouts.

"It sounds like shes starting to hum clown"

Pooh turns over to the female and responds

"Red can you find us a way out"

Red smirks over at Pooh then makes the plants in the area grow. The plants grow large tentacles that begin to dig into the ground. Red then shouts

"Keep them busy this will take a while"

The clown begins to laugh and shouts

"Hey Bat Brain come and get me"

The generals fire towards the incoming squad. Moments before the concentrated fire alpha squad scatters and the Bat takes cover. After the attack while the generals reload the Bat dashes towards them knocking down a man with half of his face burned off. The alpha squad lingers behind covering the Bat. As the Bat closes in on the Puddin an explosion between them halts the Bats push. the Bat looks up to see what looks like a small army charging towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Orders

Moonlight begins to dim as the clouds pass by. A moving vehicle accompanied by several war machines, speeds though a rural area arriving at a large facility. The passenger of the vehicle takes out a laser light pointing it at an empty location between a Caped Figure and three remaining individuals, one of the accompanying attack choppers fires at the painted target. The missile hits the ground making everyone back up and take cover. The driver looks over at the passenger and asks.

"Getting rusty Commander"?

The Commander smirks at the the driver then turns off his laser light. The Driver then picks up a radio and speaks

"Use the special ammo. The Bat and the Crazies are roaming around. We just need the prototype"

Moments later all vehicles speed past the Commander's vehicle, laying siege to the compound. The firepower overwhelmed the soldiers who began to retreat. The Bat soon follows as tanks and armored vehicles approach his location. Conrad begins to drive slowly towards the Crazies location. The Bat returns towards the captain and shouts.

"Captain get your men out of here these newcomers are no joke"

The Captain reluctantly signals to his men and they all begin to abandon the compound. The attack choppers pursue the soldiers and the Bat. The Commander climbs out of the armored vehicle. Conrad then speeds off towards the compound leaving a dust trail behind. As the dust clears the Clown and his female companion begins to see a clear view of their rescuer. The dust reviles a well dress child in a red suit strapped with a revolver centered above his hips looking towards the compound. The Clown raises an eyebrow and laughs for a moment then announces.

"A child is our knight in shinning armor. Now that is funny"

As the clouds move away from the moonlight to highlight the Commander turning to face the Clown. The Commander reveals his pale white skin to the clown and smiles in an unsettling manor. The Clown's Female companion focuses on the Commander then reacts.

"You! My my boy"!

A second female with long Red Hair focuses on the Commander with a surprised look. The Clown's Female Companion then begins to run towards the Commander crying out

"My Boy"!

The Commander notices the Female running towards him. The Boy pulls what looks like a fragmentation grenade from inside his slack pocket, pulls the pin and tosses it towards the incoming Female. The Red Haired female shouts

"Hearts Look out"!

Hearts stops about 50 feet away from the Commander, sees the fragmentation grenade flying towards her and catches it. Hearts quickly tosses the fragmentation grenade up in the air and it goes off with beautiful lights. The Clown starts to laugh and exclaims with laughter

"Now that is really funny. I am starting to like this kid. I love Fireworks but I prefer them with real explosives not pyrotechnics"

The Clown continues to laugh as Hearts falls to her knees looking at the beautiful spectacle, filled with colors and lights in the sky. The Commander faces the compound once more. His henchmen had just finished ransacking the compound and his attack choppers where regrouping towards the Commander. The Red haired female runs up towards Hearts to make sure she is OK, She then turns towards the Commander and shouts

"Child"!

Red Pauses for a moment in shock. The Commander turns towards the crazies once more as a rope from the attack chopper drops. The Commander grabs a hold of the rope and is slowly lifted into the air. Hearts quickly gets up and begins to run towards the Commander and shouts

"Wait love wait! My boy wait I am"

before she could continue an armored vehicle stops in her path. The vehicle's window rolls down revealing a female passenger. The female removes her spectacles and with a perky voice speaks

"The Commanders name is Jinn, My sweet"

The passenger rolls the window back up and speeds away. Leaving Hearts with a smile on her face looking on to the disappearing attack chopper. The Red Hair female catches up to Hearts and asks

"Are you OK"

Hearts turns to the Red Haired female and with a lively voice replies

"You bet Red. My boy grew up well"

Hearts chuckles then continues

"And so handsome hes become. Commanding an army"

Hearts sighs and further adds

"I can't wait to speak with him"

Red look back over the the disappearing attack chopper then replies

"Seven years in darkness, two less depending on your point of view"

The clown closes in on the two ladies and announces with a lively tone.

"Ladies ladies. What is the joke here"

The Clowns tone changes to serious and malicious one

"I don't get it"

Hearts turns to the Clown with a smile.

"Nothing to worry about Puddin nothing at all"

Hearts looks over at Red with a shifty look. Red meets gaze then looks over to the Clown and speaks

"Its all a bad dream Puddin"

Hearts then grabs a baseball bat strapped to her back and swings it at the Clown knocking him unconscious. Red then reiterates

"A bad Dream Puddin"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rabies

Howling wind echoes throughout the the rocky structures. A Caped individual sitting in front of his impressive computer with a focused look. Information continuously changing and staking windows after windows of data. An elderly gentleman carrying a tray with a teapot speaks in an elegant manor.

"Its been way too long that I have seen you in your own bed. Any plans on proving that statement wrong"?

The Caped individual responds in a tired manner.

"No time for a date tonight. We have a new contender and he is no pushover"

The Elderly Gentleman looks over at the monitor and notices a all the data stacking then responds.

"Another crazy added to the roster"

The Caped individual closes his eyes and hold his forehead with his right hand then states.

"If only"

The Caped individual pauses for a second then continues

"This one complicates things like none of the others ever have"

The Caped individual opens a file and plays a sound byte

"The Commanders name is Jinn, My sweet"

The sound byte stops and the Elderly Gentlemen responds

"Jinn? Not very elegant"

The Caped individual then responds.

"its not the name that complicates things. Going by the information I gathered from the clown and his ilk. His girlfriend is hiding many secrets. However getting close to her may prove very problematic and useless. She is unstable and to protect her cub she will never relinquish any information"

The Elderly Gentleman replies with a stunned voice

"Cub!? Sir"

The Caped Individual opens another sound byte

"Seven years in darkness, two less depending on your point of view"

The sound byte stops and the Caped individual adds

"Jinn is her Cub"

The Elderly Gentleman gasps and responds

"My word sir, Does that mean the Clown and her"

The Caped individual replies

"I can't confirm that but its a possibility"

The Elderly Gentleman then continues

"The lady in the recording said sever years if I recall"

The Caped individual responds

"Yes. The Commander is but a child"

The Elderly Gentleman replies

"But Sir, if he is merely a child how much of a problem could he be"?

The Caped individual responds

"He does not seems crazy"

The Caped individual stutters for a second then continues

"Relatively speaking. He is a problem because his plans are usually air tight"

The Caped individual brings up new data on the monitor then announces.

"Two years ago a newcomer came into play. The only name that I was able to dig up was Commander or The Commander. This Commander had air tight Heists and hit areas with a lucrative yield. Whats more he somehow managed to allude me for the last two years. He got the work done so fast by the time I figured out what was going on he was done and long gone. I still don't know how he is always a few steps ahead of me. But he might of started to make mistakes"

The Elderly Gentleman replies

"Have you figured this boy out Sir"?

The Caped individual exhales then responds

"I am starting to put together his origins. His name is Jinn, He is the son of Dr. Quinzel and possibly the Clown. I am not entirely sure how Dr. Isley fits into this but she has more information on him. Professor Crane also has information that might be related to Jinn. Most of that information I was able to acquire years ago, At the time it just seemed to me like a new form of toxin developed by him and Dr. Isley"

The Elderly Gentleman add

"And you put this together by now"

The Caped individual stays silent for a moment then replies

"At some point Dr. Isley accidentally or incidentally had The Clown and his Dr. Quinzel have a night to remember. In result of that night Dr Quinzel ends up pregnant. Dr. Isley acts as her physician during her time in pregnancy. In the passing months She notices abnormalities in Dr Quinzel's blood, Unable to figure it out acquires the help of Professor Crane. While all this is happening the Clown is oblivious to his Girlfriends condition. No information on the night of birth to the night the Commander or Jinn first came to the city. No one seems to know where Jinn was for the past seven years, five to be more accurate. There are still missing pieces of the puzzle"

The Elderly Gentlemen replies with a smiles

"Seems like you pieced everything together"

The Caped individual replies

"No. the most important pieces are missing. What where those toxic vials Professor Crane had which I had to burn to dispose of, Where Jinn was for the past 5 years, Who thought Jinn to command such loyalty. Also his henchmen are well trained"

The Caped individual pauses for a few moments then continues

"His men know all my moves, strategies, tactics and way of thinking. Which is what bothers me the most. I would not be be surprised if Jinn knew who I was"

The Elderly Gentleman replies with laughter

"Oh young Master even if that where true, no one would believe him"

The Caped individual leans back and states

"Its what bothers me the most. They know just about everything about me"

The Elderly Gentleman then Replies

"I am sure its not that complex"

The Elderly Gentleman places the tray down and pours some tea. Then begins to walk away

"Get some Sleep young master"

After the Elderly Gentleman exits the area. The Caped individual pounds his fist on his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Obsession

Hasty motion from rooftop to rooftop. A Caped individual moves with determination, swiftly and silently as the moon shines on. After a some time he Caped individual comes to a halt and focuses into a warehouse. The Caped individual positions himself at the edge of a building to take a closer look, Suddenly he notices a flower retract from a window. The Caped individual grapples himself towards the building and enters a window the flower retracted from. Silently the Caped individual moves inside and proceeds to sneak deeper into the building. After a few min the Caped individual stops at a destroyed door with plants and flowers covering the frame. The Caped individual reaches behind him underneath his cape and pulls out a gas mask and equips it. The Caped individual then proceeds to enter sticking to the shadows and focuses to reveal dimly lit room filled with vials scattered everywhere and in the corner a figure standing over a table. The Caped individual sneaks through the shadows taking a closer look revealing a female looking through a microscope. The Caped individual then speaks

"Playing mad scientist"

The Woman Startled turns around and shouts.

"Who is there? Show yourself"

The Caped individual swiftly and quietly moves to a different location then speaks again

"Dr. Isley I need information"

The Woman relaxes then adds

"Mmmmm in the look out for a night cap, Bat"!

The Bat reveals himself from the shadows and walk closer to Dr. Isley

"I need all the information you have on Jinn"

Dr. Isley makes a serious face then asks

"I know nothing about him"

The Bat aggressively places his hands on Dr. Isleys shoulders and with a commanding voice.

"Isley this boy can be problematic to everyone. I seen the samples of blood. This type of mutation is no joke"

Plants begin to close in on the Bat from behind. The Bat dodges and moves away from Dr. Isley. Isley looks away from the Bat and put her attention back to her microscope.

"I know nothing about that boy"

Isley looks in the microscope and states.

"There is too much I don't understand about him. Everything I have on him slips through my fingers"

Isley swings her arms and pushes the microscope with great force away from her and screams.

"I can't fill the blanks you need. No one can. Not you, not me not anyone"

Isley pounds both hands onto the now empty desk and continues

"Hes been manipulating all of us from the day he was conceived. The more we try the more obsessed we become"

Isley turns towards the Bat.

"Even you have been affected by him, and the more you try the deeper you fall down the rabbit hole"

Isley smiles then looks up at the ceiling.

"The only way to get the answers you seek is by asking him yourself"

The Bat replies

"It pays to be prepared"

Isley looks over at the Bat and responds

"Not this time"

Isley walks over the the Bat while talking

"This one is air tight"

Isley leans over on the Bat and closes her face into his

"Why don't you forget about him and lets sow a field together"

The Bat responds

"Not on salted fields"

The Bat backs away and disappears in the shadows. Isley pouts then states

"Way to ruin the mood"

The Bat exits the building then grapples on a nearby building and disappears into the night

Isley looks away from the window and takes a vial from her library and grins.

"I need a samples from that boy. Where or where could you be"

Isley puts the vial back and grabs a an empty one and starts to walk out of the building. Her plants begin to ingest the filled vials moments later they begin to die. Isley closes her eyes as she walks

"I'm sorry my pretties we can't leave these lying around"

Isley opens her eyes then makes an angry face.

"Boy you better be able to relieve this stress inside me"


End file.
